Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor
by slashypotter
Summary: Neville runs into Crabbe and Goyle in the washroom and they decide to have a little fun with him. I own nothing and no one in this story.


After a busy morning of tending to Professor Sprout's greenhouses, rather than visiting Hogsmeade with the rest of the school, Neville Longbottom made his way back to Gryffindor tower for a much needed rest. On the way, he decided to stop by the washroom to clean up a bit. As he entered the seemingly empty room however, he was grabbed from behind by an unseen assailant.

"AH! PUT ME DOWN!" he screamed but his attacker merely laughed.

"Come on Longbottom," a voice teased "aren't you happy to see us?" Neville was dropped and turned to face his aggressors and groaned.

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe had him trapped in the bathroom and who knows what fresh hell awaits him now? Crabbe and Goyle have been tormenting poor Neville since the first day of school more than six years ago and they haven't let up since.

"We just wanted to say a friendly hello to our favorite little Gryffindor." Teased Goyle

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" he asked annoyed

"Why, because we know that you just can't get enough of us ya bloody poof." Both Crabbe and Goyle started cackling at this point.

Neville's cheeks went scarlet "Yeah you wish I fancied blokes!" he yelled back.

They both went silent and before Neville knew it, he was being pushed against the bathroom wall.

"Watch it Longbottom," Goyle hissed mere inches from his face "you've been a lot bolder as of late and we don't really appreciate it do we Crabbe?"

"No we don't" he replied stupidly

Goyle's lips went to Neville's ear and he whispered "Maybe we have to teach you a lesson, ay Longbottom?"

Neville could only stutter as Goyle pushed flush against his body with such force that, to Neville's horror, his body was starting to respond. Goyle felt Neville's erection pressing against his leg and looked down at the bulge with a smirk.

"Told you he was queer, Crabbe." Goyle laughed maliciously letting Neville go to show Crabbe his obvious arousal.

"Yeah he definitely likes it rough" said Crabbe

Neville could only stand there in terror as these two brutes taunted him and the question now was, what are they going to do with him? Probably beat the hell out of him. Neville knew he was a dead man.

It was then that Goyle drew his wand and Neville just knew it was all over. He flinched and Goyle just smirked and pointed it at the door and muttered a locking spell as well as a silencing charm. Is that so Neville couldn't scream for help?

Goyle turned back onto Neville who flinched terribly. Goyle merely smirked again.

"Don't worry, Longbottom, this isn't for you" he put his wand away and grabbed himself through his trousers "_this _is for you."

Neville was petrified as he stared at Goyle's hand working his growing bulge. He looked up to meet his eyes and Goyle huskily said "fucking queer, you want this don't you?"

Neville had always hated himself for it, but yes he did want it. He loved how Crabbe and Goyle were so mean to him. He loved how they made him feel when they punched, kicked, and hurt him, but the idea of it actually happening? The thought of both of them taking him mercilessly had Neville terrified.

Neville stammered "I-I…"

Crabbe burst into laughter and walked over next to Goyle grabbing the front of his trousers as well.

"Look at him Goyle, he wants it bad, bloody poof."

Goyle laughed as he closed the distance between Neville and himself grabbing him from the back of the neck roughly and turned to Crabbe "It doesn't matter if he wants it'" he growled in Neville's face "he's getting it either way so either he does what we say and he can give us whatever we want or we can take it." He turned his attention back to Neville "Understand?"

Neville was visibly shaking at this point as he weighed his options. He couldn't believe after years of harmless fantasizing, Crabbe and Goyle were about to force themselves upon him. He was still speechless so without uttering a sound Neville gave the slightest nod.

Goyle smirked one more time before he forcibly pushed Neville to his knees in front of him.

"You want it bad, don't you Longbottom?" he laughed. When Neville didn't answer Goyle grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head back to look at his face as he clenched his teeth and said

"You fucking answer me when I talk to you, got it?"

Neville cringed as he responded "y-yes"

"Yes what, Longbottom?"

"Yes I want it bad." Neville barely whispered

Goyle tightened his grasp on Neville's hair making him gasp in pain. "And what is it you want?"

"I want- I want your cock." He said defeated.

Both boys roared with laughter as they looked down at the broken Gryffindor in front of them.

Without warning, Goyle shoved Neville's face into the front of his trousers giving him a face full of the ever-growing bulge beneath. "Have at it then bum-boy!"

The scent of Goyle's manhood filled Neville's nostrils as he felt the growing hardness press against his face.

With trembling hands, Neville worked his way into the front of Goyle's pants and grasped his pulsing member. Goyle let out a small moan as Neville finally pulled him out completely and Neville gasped as Goyle's rather impressive appendage sprung to attention mere inches from his face.

Goyle laughed as he saw the fear on Neville's face. "Put it in your fucking mouth, Longbottom, or we'll have to find somewhere else to put it." He said threateningly.

Neville's eyes widened in panic and he slowly opened his mouth and engulfed Goyle's throbbing head. Goyle moaned loudly as his head rolled back and his grip on Neville's hair tightened.

Neville was surprised that the taste of the Slytherin that he had hated for so many years did not repulse him. In fact, he didn't hate it at all. Neville was shocked to find that he loved the feel of Goyle invading his mouth. He loved it so much that his own member was now at full attention once more.

Neville began to get more into it as he took more of Goyle into his mouth. He got almost half of the monstrous cock into his mouth before he had to come up for air. He then started using his hands to pump Goyle slowly as he ran his tongue from the base of his cock to the head.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Goyle. "Pansy boy here is a natural. You like sucking my cock ,do ya ,Longbottom?"

"Yes!" he almost yelled "I bloody love sucking on your cock, Goyle."

"Woah don't forget about me." Crabbe said as he walked up to Neville's face and reached into his trousers and pulled out his semi-erect piece. It was a bit shorter than Goyle's but a little thicker. That's not to say that they both weren't huge, because Neville had never seen anyone bigger. Not that he had seen a lot but he would occasionally sneak glances in the showers at the other boys.

Goyle turned his head to face Crabbe's growing rod and he immediately grabbed it and started to suck hungrily.

"Bloody hell!" Crabbe exclaimed as he was enveloped in Neville's warm mouth.

Neville continued to suck eagerly until he could fit almost all of Crabbe in his mouth. As he was sucking on Crabbe's glorious member Neville brought his hand up to continue to pump Goyle vigorously.

Goyle ripped Neville's head away from Crabbe and he let out a tiny whimper that made the Slytherins howl with laughter.

"Oy, he's hungry for it now eh, Goyle?"Crabbe laughed.

"He bloody loves it." He jerked Neville's head back to face him "Don't you, Longbottom?"

"YES!"

"You want more don't you?" Goyle teased.

"Yes! Merlin, Yes! Please give me more!" Neville pleaded.

"Fucking poof!" Goyle spat. "He's practically begging for my cock."

Goyle, still grasping Neville's hair, brought his throbbing organ back up to his face so that the swollen head was barely touching his lips. Neville immediately opened his mouth and began licking at the head and trying to bring his mouth closer.

"You fucking love my cock, eh, Longbottom?" he taunted.

"YES!" he yelled "I want it so fucking bad!"

"And you'll get it. Right up that tight little arse of yours just like the fucking queer that you are."

Neville's lust broke as the weight of Goyle's words hit him. He'd never even touched another man before this and the idea the Slytherin's massive member violating him in that way had poor little Neville terrified.

"Oh, don't think he liked that idea." Crabbe laughed, stupidly.

"Doesn't matter." Goyle said threateningly and he turned to Neville. "You're going to do whatever I tell you. Isn't that right?"

Neville was shaking again as he slowly nodded.

"Brilliant!" Goyle exclaimed "Now back at it, bummer!"

Goyle shoved himself back into Neville's open mouth. Neville began to choke but quickly got back into rhythm as he began to suck greedily.

Crabbe, not to miss out on any of the action, stepped up to the Gryffindor so his erection was hovering next to his face. Neville saw this and instantly released Goyle to take in the new arrival. While pumping both Slytherins, Neville switched back and forth, occasionally taking them both in his mouth at once.

Neville couldn't believe how much he loved this: being used. The pain of his own erection pressing against the fabric of his trousers was almost unbearable. With his mouth still wrapped around Goyle's massive piece, he slowly brought his free hand down to his own waistband and sunk it in to grasp his own erection. He had already been so close to release that the slow pumping was euphoric.

Goyle glanced down to see the Gryffindor working on himself and grasped him firmly by the throat causing Neville to release himself to claw at the offending hand.

"OY!" he said dangerously "none of that now. You don't cum until WE say you can! Got it?"

"Yes." Neville gasped "Yes Goyle. Whenever you say."

That brought another smirk to Goyle's lips and he turned to Crabbe.

"He's been a good little Gryffindor, yeah?"

"He sure has, Goyle."

"I think he deserves a treat don't you?"

Crabbe laughed stupidly "Yeah, give it to 'em, Goyle."

Before Neville could think about what they were talking about, Goyle threw him to the ground and they both laughed as Neville struggled to his hands and knees.

Once again Neville felt the stinging pain of Goyle's fist grabbing a handful of his hair roughly. Neville could turn his head just enough to se Goyle right behind him and down on his own knees.

Goyle leaned forward to whisper into his ear making his erection press against Neville's back side.

"You're going to like this treat, bloody queer." He hissed.

The feeling of Goyle's erection prodding him and the whispering in his ear had Neville's own hardness dripping.

Neville was long passed ashamed of himself but he couldn't deny that he loved the way the Slytherins were using him.

Goyle stood up, and with him, pulled Neville to his feet as well. He released his hair and joined Crabbe who was leaning against the sinks, stroking his own member. Goyle began working himself and returned his attention to the weaker Gryffindor that stood before them.

"Take your clothes off." He ordered. "NOW!"

Neville flinched at the demand but brought his trembling hands to unfasten the buttons of his clothing.

Both Crabbe and Goyle were watching him disrobe as they serviced themselves. Neville chanced a glance into the face of the Slytherins and saw Crabbe's typical glazed expression then he met Goyle's eyes who had a look of raw animalistic lust that had him a little frightened.

Neville finally finished undressing and stood fully exposed before the other boys with his hands failing to hide his full on erection.

Goyle bit his lip as he looked the Gryffindor up and down.

"Turn around," he continued to order "slowly."

Neville complied and slowly began to turn. When his back was to the others, he heard Crabbe's deep voice mutter

"Fucking nice."

Goyle released himself and approached Neville from behind once more. Neville could feel his erection on his bare ass and it had him squirming.

Goyle brought his hands down to cup Neville's cheeks and he started to squeeze them hard.

"I'm gonna make you scream, Longbottom."

Neville let out a moan.

Goyle smirked "You fucking want this bad don't ya?" he mocked, rubbing his erection more forcefully against Neville's ass.

"Merlin, yes."

"I want you to say it." Goyle grabbed his wand and muttered the lubricating spell on himself.

Neville hesitated as Goyle began to press between his cheeks and tease his virgin entrance.

"I- I want you to fuck me so bad Goyle. I want you to make me s-scream your name."

At that moment, Goyle grabbed Neville's hair once more, wrapped his other arm around his waist, and slammed his entire length into the Gryffindor at once.

Neville let out a loud scream as pain shot through his entire body. Goyle's massive cock was buried to the hilt inside of him and the burning pain was almost unbearable.

Goyle gave Neville no more than a few moments before he starting roughly thrusting into him.

After what seemed like an eternity of ruthless penetration, the pain in Neville's body started to lessen. After a few more minutes the pain was almost completely gone and it was replaced with a feeling of pleasure and after a while, Neville began slamming back into his tormenter, filling the bathroom with moans from Goyle and screams of pleasure from Neville.

After a while, Goyle pulled out of Neville completely and pushed him back to his hands and knees. Once again, Goyle got down on his own knees behind Neville and he slammed back inside of him.

Neville continued to scream in euphoria until his yells were muffled with Crabbe's hard cock being shoved back into his mouth. Neville began sucking at the hard length immediately. Even with both Slytherins pounding ruthlessly into him from both ends, Neville couldn't get enough. He slammed back into Goyle as hard as he could desperately trying to make him go deeper and he took as much of Crabbe in his mouth as he possibly could before he was choking.

Goyle continued to crash into the little Gryffindor with all his might as he leaned forward and started to suck and bite at the boys neck making him scream out even more.

Goyle didn't know how much longer he could last. The sounds of the boy screaming underneath him almost pushed him over the edge.

Meanwhile, at the front of the Gryffindor, Crabbe continued to stuff himself into his warm wet mouth. Neville brought up one hand to start pumping the throbbing member in his mouth as he licked at every inch greedily. He continued to pump as he ran his tongue from Crabbe's engorged head all the way down his length and further to his balls. He began to lick them sloppily as he sucked each one into his mouth and rolled his tongue all around them, desperate for the taste.

Crabbe began to moan loudly "FUCK! I'm about there."

He grabbed Neville's head and pulled it away from his balls and stuffed his cock back into his mouth and started pumping deep. Neville continued to bob his head and lick Crabbe's throbbing cock.

After a few more moments of forceful thrusting, the Slytherin was filling his mouth with his hot cum. A lot of it shot right down his throat but Neville couldn't swallow it all and it began to pour from his mouth and run down his chin. Crabbe pulled out of his mouth completely and started to pump the rest onto Neville's face.

Neville couldn't believe how much he loved the bitter taste of the boy who has been bullying him for so long. He couldn't deny it though. He loved the feeling of Crabbe's relief running down his face.

Now that Crabbe was finished, he disappeared to start cleaning himself up.

Neville was disappointed that his mouth was left unfilled but he turned his attention to the Slytherin currently invading his forbidden entrance.

Neville began to work with Goyle, rolling his hips and squeezing his muscles tightly around his cock.

"FUCK!" Goyle exclaimed as Neville's new tactics brought him close to climax. He then pulled his length completely from the raw entrance. He turned the other boy around and violently threw him to the ground so Neville was on his back on the cold stone floor. Goyle, now completely lost in his violent lust, threw himself over the smaller boy and aggressively re-enter him.

With hands on either side of Neville's head, Goyle looked down into his eyes and grunted.

"You fucking love this."

"I fucking love it." Neville's eyes fluttered

"You bloody want more don't ya!?"

"MERLIN, YES I WANT MORE, GOYLE!"

"YOU WANT IT HARDER? YOU WANT ME DEEPER?!" Goyle continued brutally pounding into Neville as he leaned closer into him.

The friction of Goyle's muscled stomach grinding against Neville's erection was bringing Neville closer with each thrust.

"FUCK, GOYLE, I WANT IT HARDER. I WANT IT DEEPER!" Neville brought his hands up to drag his nails down Goyle's back who roared loudly.

"SAY MY FUCKING NAME, LONGBOTTOM!" Goyle was desperately trying to push deeper into Neville as he thrusted with all his might.

Neville began to moan the others' name as the friction he was experiencing between their two bodies was too much to handle and he found himself spurting all over Goyle's and his chests.

Feeling the effects of Neville's orgasm finally sent Goyle over the edge and he started filling the Gryffindor with warmth.

They both lie there, both attempting to catch their breath, neither saying a word. Goyle was the first to move as he got off of Neville and walked off to get cleaned up.

Neville lie there alone, every inch of his body sore, but he had never been so happy. He thoroughly enjoyed every second of what had just happened. He loved the abuse, the dominance, and most of all the raw fucking.

Neville continued staring at the ceiling when he was hit in the face with something soft and fluffy. He grabbed the towel and turned to look at Goyle who was toweling himself off.

"You'd better get cleaned up," he said "we don't need no one knowin about any of this, yeah?"

"Yeah." Neville agreed as he stood and started to clean himself off.

After they were all dressed they stood before each other.

"Well," Crabbe broke the silence "that was bloody brilliant."

"Fuck yes it was." Neville agreed

They both chuckled.

"Told ya Goyle," Crabbe shoved Neville into the wall "bloody queer loved it."

Neville straightened up and countered "Yeah? Well it looked like you two bloody enjoyed yourselves too."

"Mind your tongue, Longbottom." Goyle warned. "We just needed a good fuck and you were the only thing we could find. You're nothing but our little spunk-dump now got that?"

"Yeah you're ours now and we can do whatever we want with you." Crabbe said threateningly.

They both shoved past him and Goyle turned to say "We WILL be doing this again but next time we won't hold back. We won't be as gentle and we won't be alone." He turned and they both disappeared from the washroom.

Neville stood there in shock at what had just transpired and his cock gave a twitch as he thought of Goyle's parting words.


End file.
